Chris Colfer
Christopher Paul Colfer is an American actor born in Clovis, California. He is the best known for his portrayal of Kurt Hummel in Glee (TV series), for which received a Golden Globe Award in 2011 (Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in TV Series). It is rumored he has written and will star in the movie Struck By Lightning. He starred in the award-winning short film Russel Fish: The Sausage and Eggs Incident and voiced a character in Marmaduke. He, along with fellow cast members Jane Lynch and Jonathan Groff, are openly gay. Quotes/Trivia *"My life is an awkward visit from the kids table." *"It's not high school musical." *He "embarrassed" himself infront of Lady Gaga by bowing, getting uncomfortably close to her, saying, "Nobody has talent but you; none of the new artists", and then not letting go of her hand for "a good fifteen minutes". *"Oh, I have this feud going with the L.A. Unified School District, because I keep getting these phone calls saying my daughter keeps missing classes, I mean at all hours of the night! I had like two calls this morning, and I keep calling saying I haven't got a daughter! I'm 19! I mean the 90's were a blur, but I don't think I was impregnating anyone when I was two. I'm gonna find this girl and get her ass to school!" *On being slushied, "It's like being bitch slapped by an iceberg!" *Before becoming an actor, Chris worked mornings before school in the cafeteria as a cookie scooper and summers as a clerk at a dry cleaners *He originally auditoned for the role of Artie, but Ryan Murphy was so impressed with his performance that he created the role of Kurt Hummel for him. Kurt after the character in The Sound of Music, who Chris portrayed in high school, and Hummel after the Hummel figurines, because he looks "like a porcelain doll." *The scar on the left side of his neck is from surgery in 1998. *Lost over 40 pounds in 2007 thanks to "horrible methods called diet and exercise.". *He practices Sai. *Wrote and directed Shirley Todd, a musical spoof of Sweeney Todd during his senior year of high school. He also starred as Mr. Lovett. *Assistant directed a theatrical benefit for Valley Children's Hospital when he was 14. *Holds many speech and debate champion titles. *During high school, he was involved with speech & debate, drama, the F.F.A., was president of the writers' club, editor of the school literary magazine, and captain of Destination Imagination. *Since starting Glee, he grew about 4 inches (from 5'6" to around 5'10") in the span of one year. * He has a blue car. *He can't tan. He only freckles and burns. *"I love me some llamas." *He is a huge fan/in love with Kristin Chenoweth, and actually cried during her performance of "Maybe This Time" on Glee, but then "they ended up using it as a joke, like, oh, 'cause she had affected Kurt." *"You know how every kid has a movie? Usually it's The Little Mermaid, mine was Sister Act. ''I don't believe them, but my parents told me I used to put towels on my head and pretend I was a nun when I watched it." *He refers to himself as a llama. *He has a lazy eye on his left. *He is a ''Harry Potter fan, and a fan of Starkid's A Very Potter Musical, ''a musical Harry Potter parody which costar Darren Criss wrote songs for and starred in. *He has an on going love affair with Diet Coke. *When Chris was 14 years old, he owned sea monkeys. He forgot to feed these sea monkeys, but they remained alive for about 7 months, because they were "eating each other, and living off their waste." *He once accidentally peed in one of the restrooms on the television show Monk's sound stage. Seriously. *Chris got revenge on a bully when they were partners for a class assignment, the goal of which was to find a location using a GPS device. One partner would punch in a coordinate, and then the other partner would have to walk to it. Chris hacked into the GPA and programmed it to a location where a mountain of cow manure lay. "I will ''never ''forget him climbing up the mountain of cow crap." *Chris's hometown, Clovis, California, has a "sort of western theme" and are widely known for their rodeo. Chris was very anti-cowboy, but his parents would dress him up in a "ridiculous hat and boots and I would sit there and I would sweat and I would be miserable." *When he was young, his parents wanted him to go "mutton busting" (sheep riding) but Chris refused. ("...and so help me God, if you make me get on that sheep, my teenage rebellion period will be so hard, it will make the French Revolution look like a picnic.") *He loves Prada eyewear, but his favorite store is still Target. *Says he has started picking up some of Kurt's traits, like crossing his legs when he sits and standing with one hip out. Her refers to his legs as "turning into Lincoln Logs." *He has problems with sleepwalking, even buying things online while asleep. He says he "does all sorts of fun things while he's unconscious." *He thinks that he looks like Pinocchio. *He once played Chip in a high school production of Beauty and the Beast. *He studies ninjutsu, the "art of nin...j-ja." *"I was in high school when High School Musical came out, so I despise it. I don't think I hate anything more. Other than, like, murder." *To warm up his vocal chords Chris starts singing "Don't Cry For Me Argentina ' and then he sings "and I am tellin' you I'm not goin' " from "And I'm Telling You" *Tore some leg tissue during the Glee Tour dancing in ten inch heels during the Bad Romance number and jumping on trampolines during the Jump number. *"I'm probably the male version of Rachel Berry." *Two of his favorite roles he played were Ralphie in a community theatre production of ''A Christmas Story ''and Mr. Lovett from 'Shirley Todd', a spoof of Sweeney Todd he wrote and directed himself. *He loves ''Wicked (the first broadway show he ever saw and is really obsessed with) and RENT. *He started auditioning for mainstream roles during his freshman year of high school, but it wasn't until before his first semester of college in Fresno did he audition for Glee. He was practicing with his Sai swords in the living room, when his mother told him he had an audition for Glee. He asked what Glee was and she told him it was a new show by Ryan Murphy, and Chris, being a huge fan of his, was very excited. *"Award shows were just my thing... I have memories of my mom walking in on me in the bathroom, practicing my Oscar acceptance speech with my Wolverine action figure." *"Screw that, kids." *His cast mates say he's the funniest of them all. *During a cast Q&A he said he'd probably be part of Ravenclaw house in Hogwarts Chris Colfer Gallery 00005.jpg 005.jpg 104035468.jpg 108001840.jpg 12686679 gal.jpg 180px-Kurt Glee.jpg 195878410.jpg 2011gg002.jpg 250px-Chris Colfer by Gage Skidmore.jpg 27-Colfer.jpg 34e.jpg 492px-Rockyhorror3.jpg 4985812185 9cb5fbb5fa z.jpg 62767 1331562823753 1671487633 675646 8053845 n.jpg A 1235049a.jpg American+Idol+Top+13+Party+4H103Z1A-Nbl.jpg Cco peopleglee 11.jpg Cco shoot008 01.jpg Cco shoot008 02.jpg Cco shoot008 28.jpg Cco shoot008 32.jpg Ce.png Chris-colfer-h-magazine-glee-9307192-498-604.jpg Chris-colfer.jpg Chris-colfer1 (2).jpg Chris-hannahpic.png Chris-hannahpic4.png Chris-hannahpic5.png Chris.png Chris123.jpg Chrissy245-1710770 100 100.jpg Colfer-ashley-fink.jpg Colfer with Sai Swords.jpg Ew-cover-glee.jpg Ggwin.jpg Glee Wallpaper 1024x768 Chris.jpg IMG 0023.JPG Kurthummelagain.jpg Mo.png Normal 032.jpg Normal 049.jpg Normal cco 06092010dinner 1.jpg Normal cco 09upfrontsportraits 1.jpg Normal cco 09upfrontsportraits 2.jpg Normal cco 10012011pantages 05.jpg Normal cco 12042010 2.jpg Normal cco GGShow 02.jpg Normal cco GGShow 04.jpg Normal cco PCA2010press 02.jpg x2_4adbcd4.jpeg 02-5.png|linktext=Chris Colfer 12154_174359123923_172156218923_2902359_7799875_n (2).jpg|Chris getting popcorn images (81).jpg|Teek choice tumblr_li7ic1pnvm1qehni3o1_500.jpg|Paleyfest 2011 234524.jpg|Paleyfest 2011 tumblr_lhb0m3eihj1qe476yo1_500.jpg Babycc.jpg How Kurt's Grown!.png|He went from "Adorable" to "Stunning"!<3 Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Main Characters Category:Actors Category:Golden Globe Award Winners Category:Gay Actors Category:Gay Characters